


不朽

by Brokenbluebone



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: 90s to Millennium, Enemies and Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love is colder than hate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenbluebone/pseuds/Brokenbluebone
Summary: 是莉牙。戴蒙闭上眼，回想起他们年轻时都像在充足的氧气里疯狂燃烧的焰火，那个年轻的利亚姆，像希腊雕塑，惬意地躺在他的爱人身上，以为这一刻不会被夺走。戴蒙的手抚过这张脸，他凝视着，脑海中浮现出两样东西，杨树啊杨树，铃鼓啊铃鼓。
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Justine Frischmann, Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Patsy Kensit
Kudos: 11





	不朽

戴蒙第一次真正开始在意利亚姆是在那场令人发笑的战争开始后，即使他们在这之前见过几面，甚至他还挺喜欢利亚姆的，“来自曼彻斯特的漂亮男孩们。” 他主持节目时向大家这样介绍他的乐队，他也确实是这么觉得的。他们还一起参加了电台节目，好几个人挤在一个小房间里，利亚姆找人借火，戴蒙就顺手给他点上了烟，节目都结束了整个房间里的烟味还没散去，但那是九十年代，没人在意这个。九十年代什么都好，一切都很美丽，利亚姆二十年后在采访里这么说。

但后来戴蒙开始讨厌利亚姆了。那天晚上他和贾斯汀吵架了，烦躁又不安的情绪不肯散去让他在派对上一直没怎么说话，只是一直喝啤酒，一根接一根地抽烟。但利亚姆那晚很开心，也喝醉了，不停地蹦到戴蒙眼前炫耀他们是第一名。第一名第一名第一名，戴蒙想把手里的啤酒瓶砸在他脑袋上，但他只是笑笑，说那是个微笑其实他嘴角都没怎么动一下。后来他也不知道为什么和利亚姆的女朋友亲热上了，刚开始他们只是说话的时候过于靠近对方，但出于酒精，或是其他原因，他开始吻她，从嘴角一路吻到锁骨上。利亚姆从那晚也开始讨厌戴蒙了，或者说其实他从一开始就没喜欢过上艺术学校的上等人和他唱儿歌的蠢逼乐队。但不喜欢归不喜欢，那还不是恨。

再后来人们都知道他们憎恨彼此了，报纸喜欢把他们两人一起印在封面上，大家都爱看；商店把两个乐队的唱片摆在一起，还有人在他们两人一起出现的场合起哄。利亚姆恶心伦敦，戴蒙再也不想去曼彻斯特了，英格兰同一片天空下我恨你你恨我，戴蒙二十年后还是会梦到利亚姆站在领奖台上唱狗屎生活。但大家都不知道的是和恨意交缠不清的还有爱，是的，他们彼此都很清楚那是爱，你当然可以爱你的竞争对手，甚至你的仇人。戴蒙对这份爱没那么别扭，他其实也从来没在众人面前否认过，“如果我现在是个十五岁的青少年我也会爱上利亚姆的声音。”不然他为什么要这么说？戴蒙先吻上了利亚姆，利亚姆没推开，但骂骂咧咧起来，戴蒙没在意，又亲了他一下，这次亲在脸上，如果说利亚姆觉得戴蒙啃上他的嘴是跟平时一样喝醉了逮住人乱亲的话，那个轻轻落在他脸颊上的吻让他愣住了，这是给爱人的吻。利亚姆觉得自己的这个想法简直是疯了，但他确实是这么想的。

“你要约我出去吗？” 这个给了他两个吻的人说。“你简直是个噩梦。”利亚姆回答。然后吻上那张讨人厌的嘴。

他们第一次做爱后两个人都沉默了好几分钟，利亚姆在想操男的感觉这么好是因为自己原来是个同性恋还是因为那是戴蒙亚邦？戴蒙在想今天是11月21号他终于和利亚姆加拉格尔上床了。但是两人都在想的同一件事是我们之后还能像今晚这样见面吗？并都得出了相同的答案。

“你长得不好看，我长得才好看。” 利亚姆趴在戴蒙身上，从这个角度看戴蒙的鼻尖翘得让人心烦意乱，他鼻尖的形状像一颗尖锐细长的完整牙齿，可以清楚地看到最中间位置那道像被刀划过的沟壑，在光线的作用下留下一道不深不浅的阴影。利亚姆还没忘记自己讨厌他这件事，索性一口咬了上去，留了半个牙印在戴蒙鼻梁上。

“你的那些女朋友确实都没你漂亮。” 戴蒙笑了。

“你在拿你和她们比吗？”

“不，我比她们都好看。”

利亚姆没有否认这一点，他还想来第二次，手滑到戴蒙两腿间。

这种怪异的约会维持了没有多久，有种偷情的快感和猎奇的心理掺杂在其中。你的专辑是垃圾，他对他说，我也觉得你的专辑是垃圾，他回答。他们乐此不疲这种对话好像除此之外无话可说。

你讨厌戴蒙亚邦吗？别人问利亚姆，他就回答说他根本不值得自己花时间去讨厌他；你会讨厌利亚姆加拉格尔吗？别人问戴蒙，他说根本不会他们只是竞争对手没有别的了。然后在后台没人看得到的角落给对方一个吻，有时不止一个，但再亲下去就得去厕所隔间或者对方的公寓了，多数时间是去戴蒙的。伦敦的冬天又湿又冷，但那天做完爱他们都分不清身上黏腻的汗水是自己的还是对方的。利亚姆伸手去拿床头柜上的烟，上面还放着一本书，是米兰昆德拉的《不朽》，他随手拿过来翻看，想着怎么嘲笑这个成天说话装模作样的人平时都在看些什么，“死亡近在咫尺，人已懒得再去看它了。”他读道，然后他想起今天是12月8号，一个他不会忘记但在这天什么都不会提起的日子。

“是的，我知道我们都很想念他。”戴蒙也想起来了，他开口。

“我们不需要去哭着悼念他，他在我身体里的某一部分，永远活着，我是说真的，他活着。” 利亚姆把书合上丢在一边，这是他们第一次彼此之间谈起约翰列侬。

“我相信这一点，我甚至觉得你会在他生日那天买个蛋糕来庆祝。” 戴蒙语气轻快。

“是的，他今年五十五岁，已经快是个老头了，但还是最酷的那一个。” 利亚姆又想起了两个月前的那一天。

戴蒙沉默了一会，又说，“我希望我们五十岁的时候都还活着。”

“那不然呢？我们会永远活着，”利亚姆没当回事，“不存在死亡这种事。” 他又补充道。

“不朽只是一种不值一提的幻想，如果你好好看完这本书就会知道。”戴蒙继续说。

“你不用随时提醒我你是个无聊的书呆子。” 利亚姆懒得理他。

戴蒙没有再说话， 他垂下头端详此刻躺在他腿上抽烟的利亚姆，就像昆德拉写的那样，他们此刻像窜向天空却被凝固的火焰。杨树啊杨树，铃鼓啊铃鼓。戴蒙脑海里同时浮现这两样东西。

那是人们唯一一次看到他们在公众场合亲密无间，刚开始他们牵着手从更衣室里一起走出来，到足球场上利亚姆习惯性地倚在戴蒙身上，就像没人看见的那些时候一样；结束后他们握手，利亚姆把戴蒙的头勾到他肩上，戴蒙的脖子被勒痛了，利亚姆的脸被戴蒙头顶的头发刺得发痒，但他们都笑得很开心，这一刻被拍下来，“你是想试图勒死他吗？” 别人二十年后再问利亚姆，他说是的没错。戴蒙把那看作是一个拥抱，如果可以那天其实他很想在大家面前给利亚姆一个真正的拥抱，脸颊贴着脸颊，手搭在肩上紧紧搂着对方后背那种。但他想了想觉得还是做不到，有些事不是闭口不提就可以真的当作没有发生过的，他和他都清楚这一点。

但如果真的没有发生过呢？戴蒙这么问利亚姆，我们会成为好朋友吗？不可能，我和你就是爱犯贱的混蛋，我迟早都会看你不顺眼。利亚姆想都没想立马回答。也是。戴蒙承认。“这感觉很奇怪，” 戴蒙有一天随口说道，“你可以爱一个人的同时那么恨他，这两种情感的程度又是同等地强烈。”这是他们的谈话中首次出现爱这个字眼。利亚姆显然注意到了戴蒙的用词，他不知道该如何回应。“是的，我就是这么讨人喜欢。” 他只是说。“嗯，”戴蒙点点头，一副在思考的样子，“我会弄明白的，总有一天，但不是现在。” 然后把沾满白色粉末的手指递到利亚姆鼻子下面，“这才是我们现在要做的。” 戴蒙看见了雨林，利亚姆看见了山火。他们又自然而然地紧贴在一起，那一刻时间是不朽的。

九十年代开始走向它的终点，人们当然还记得那标志性的画面：1995年清晨冷清的街道上，模糊的人影走过；晴天的海上开往远方的轮渡，有人纵身一跃逃走。但热衷于去谈论这些的人逐渐变少了，不管是他们出于对两个摇滚明星之间的爱还是对令一方的恨，穿桂冠刺绣T恤的年轻人有些长大了，选择了另一种生活，有些只是不再感觉到这两种感情其中任何一种了。戴蒙和利亚姆也感觉到有看不见的东西被消磨了，这是无关新鲜感和祛魅的，只是因为这是爱，戴蒙意识到也许他可以直到死之前一直去爱一些模糊的概念，宇宙或人类，但两个人之间曾经跟海浪一样汹涌而来的爱意是注定要褪去的。但他们不是情侣甚至也称不上爱人，他不知道一切将如何结束。

有一段他生命中举足轻重的亲密关系倒是率先结束了，贾斯汀和他分开了，他心里有一部分觉得痛苦快要把他撕碎了；有一部分却告诉自己他其实很久以前就在期待这一天的到来，生命的转折点，他一生中注定无法逃离的宿命感终于徐徐降临。然后那天他明白了为什么他还能继续和利亚姆继续消磨，“恨意比爱意更持久，” 他对他说，“不光是关于我们之间还是否存在这种感觉，人们也会记得我们曾经彼此如此憎恨过。”

“谁说是曾经了？你现在也是个只会做无聊音乐的蠢货。”利亚姆回答。

“这就是我所说的。” 戴蒙说，“现在我们应该上床，去庆祝。”

“为了什么？”

“为了庆祝九十年代永远过去了。”

1999年的最后一天不是一年的最后一天而是二十世纪的最后一天，那天他们从下午就开始做爱，感觉还是那么棒，被你的仇人操，操你的仇人。

利亚姆之前从未在戴蒙面前示弱过，所以当午夜时戴蒙看到他脸上那种他从未见过的表情时他感到震撼，利亚姆趴在床边皱着眉盯着他看，湿润的蓝眼睛像起雾的海。他像只脆弱的小狗，戴蒙觉得，于是摸了摸他的脸问他怎么了，“十二点了。” 利亚姆说，窗外的烟火不停向天空奔去，人们在相拥庆祝，利亚姆竟然开始感到怀旧。

“今天将是我们余生的第一天，亲爱的。” 戴蒙吻开利亚姆皱在一起的眉心。他开始感到平静，接受了这一切。

逐渐地利亚姆和戴蒙都不再是年轻人了，他们不再开始频繁地见面，好像九十年代的一切都是个盛大的派对，但散场了，大家开始离开。他和派西的婚姻没有维持多久，在混乱中草率收场。他想起他格外愤怒得想狠狠揍戴蒙一顿的那一天，他亲了他的女朋友，但此刻利亚姆内心格外平静，他不知道是出于他已经不再爱派西，还是他不再讨厌戴蒙。又过了几年利亚姆听说戴蒙那个心爱的吉他手离开了他，他不知道戴蒙怎么样了，但他懒得主动去找他，也不想问，只是路过唱片店的时候随手拿起了那张封面黑漆漆的专辑。还是不出意外地难听，利亚姆想，但总归还是比他躲在卡通人物背后唱的那些给书呆子和嬉皮士听的蠢逼玩意好多了，然后他开始阔别已久地怀念起了1995年。

“先生，对不起，这里不能抽烟。”利亚姆刚在那家他以前最常去的酒吧坐下服务员就走过来对他说。他忘了前几天刚颁布的室内禁烟令，有史以来最愚蠢的法律，酒吧从此以后都得倒闭了，他在心里忿忿想着，然后叫服务员滚开，并想起了他以前在这里和戴蒙抽着同一根烟，鬼知道他现在在干什么，利亚姆走到酒吧门口才把烟点着。没过多久他自己的乐队也解散了，这没什么大不了的，“我们会永远活着。”只是偶尔利亚姆会想起这句话，他还对戴蒙也说过，那时他们还年轻，他躺在他迷恋的那具肉体上，翻看他床头那本难懂的书，然后他告诉他不朽只是个不值一提的幻想，但他那时没当回事。那时候戴蒙在想些什么呢？利亚姆现在非常想知道。但他不会再有机会知道了。七年后的有一天利亚姆又想起了那个冬夜，因为走到哪里人们都在谈论同一件事情：大卫鲍伊死了。利亚姆理所当然地想起了戴蒙，想起那天他们在谈论关于约翰列侬是怎样永远活在利亚姆心中成为他的一部分的，他还是时常会想念这个在他八岁那年就被谋杀，他从未真正认识过的人。但他此刻没能在这个相似的日子和戴蒙躺在一起，告诉他：无需悼念，没有死亡这回事，你的英雄会成为你的一部分。利亚姆开始不得不承认，尽管他如此坚信不朽，总有一些事情会被永远地改变。利亚姆决定不再去想，那晚他梦到了年轻时的戴蒙被他留下牙印的鼻尖。

那个在九十年代看起来如此普通的夜晚在戴蒙五十岁生日那天再一次被他想起。他确实还活着，他想，只不过他和利亚姆都老了，当然了，这是理所应当的事，他不由得嘲笑了自己这个念头。戴蒙闭上眼，回想起他们年轻时都像在充足的氧气里疯狂燃烧的焰火，那个年轻的利亚姆，像希腊雕塑，惬意地躺在他的爱人身上，以为这一刻不会被夺走。戴蒙的手抚过这张脸，他凝视着，脑海中浮现出两样东西，杨树啊杨树，铃鼓啊铃鼓。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点后记。  
> 关于那段戴邦脑海里浮现出的杨树和铃鼓，《不朽》里的原文：“死亡近在咫尺，人已懒得再去看它了；像从前一样，它是不必看的，看不见的。不必看的，就像一些司空见惯、屡见不鲜的东西一样。疲惫的人从窗户看出去，注视着一棵棵树的叶子，他心中在默诵这些树的名字：栗树、杨树、槭树。这些名字就像它们代表的东西那么美。杨树高大挺拔，就像一个举臂向天的运动员，也可以说像凝固了的窜向天空的火焰。杨树，啊，杨树。” 杨树和铃鼓都是利亚姆。  
> Tag里的爱比恨更冷，本来是这篇文的标题，但写着写着觉得再冷的爱和再强烈的恨都在时间面前最终消亡了，就改成了《不朽》。但确实是这样的，爱比恨更冷，戴蒙和利亚姆之间不像他和贾维斯那样完全地欣赏爱着彼此，又不像他和布莱特那样在那个年代完全彼此厌恶，他们对彼此复杂的情感中掺杂着爱，但爱意消逝的那天是让人感到痛苦的，恨意不会，爱比恨更冷，比死更冷。
> 
> *OOC都是我的。


End file.
